Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for online process monitoring based on a user-defined fingerprint for a specific situation of interest.
Brief Description of the Related Art
A process monitoring system typically operates in two steps: model development, followed by model deployment.
Typically some statistical techniques are applied to create a process model that represents a particular situation of interest during the model development.
During model deployment, incoming process data relevant to the developed process model are constantly fed into the process model, which provides feedback on whether that situation of interest is present in the fed process data.
One example of the development of statistical models is known from the International Patent Application No. WO2009/023659A1 entitled “System and method for continuous, online monitoring of a chemical plant or refinery”. These and similar methods require the development of a statistical model of the situation of interest based on some (known) regimes of the process. These a-priori constructed models can then be evaluated with new incoming process data to detect these situations of interest. These prior art methods require a significant amount of mathematical knowledge and background information about the process, from which the user develops the statistical models. These methods do not allow the user to define the statistical models on unseen situations and require a minimal amount of reoccurrence of the situation of interest in order to develop the statistical model from process data.